


Tomorrow (I'll regret it)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [47]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Roger have a familiar dance. It doesn't change anything.





	Tomorrow (I'll regret it)

**Author's Note:**

> And another prompt fill. This one is a little weird, admittedly.

Roger rolls over and feels something solid against his hand. He opens his eyes, the sun isn’t high yet, but he can make out the lean form he knows to be Brian. He trails his eyes up his body, stopping at his face. Brian’s mouth is partially open, and he can make out a faint trail of drool in the corner. Curls flip into Brian’s face at fantastic angles.

He smiles. Brian’s hair is never tame but usually, the curls are more controlled. Roger reaches a hand up to play with one of the flyaways. He watches Brian stir, his eyes scrunch tighter and his nose wrinkles. It’s nothing new, Roger has seen this a hundred times before, but this morning it’s strangely enrapturing.

Hazel eyes flutter open and a lazy smile curls on Brian’s lips.

Roger leans forward to place a light kiss. Brian chases after him. They play this game for a few minutes. Reality crashes around him, but not so much that he pulls himself out of Brian’s orbit. He thinks faintly of his semi-stable long-term girlfriend, they’re currently taking a break. Brian is two months out of a two-year relationship. The wave of guilt laps at the back of his head, but then Brian bites his lips and his attention is fully caught again.

He surges to Brian’s lips, and the gentleness of the morning recedes with the tides of guilt. Roger straddles Brian’s hips without breaking the kiss. The kiss breaks once they need air and Brian stares up at him with a mix of want and wariness.

They’ve done this dance before.

Roger stops, “Okay?”

“What are we doing?”

“Making out?”

“Roger.”

He leans forward obediently, like a chain around his neck being pulled, “we’re both single.”

_Mostly._

“You know I can’t fuck and run.”

Roger does know. It’s what’s stopped them the hundred other mornings they’ve started like this.

“I won’t if you don’t.”

It’s the truth, he could never lie to Brian.

Brian steals another kiss, “and when people find out?”

“They won’t,” Roger says, not that he’s ashamed, but Queen is holding on by threads, “we keep it quiet, and change nothing and everything at the same time. The media already complains we’re too close for men.”

Roger mouths at the corner of Brian’s jaw. They both know how this will end up, like fifty other times prior. He still waits for Brian’s nod. Their lips meet and Roger feels hands wind around his back.

Brian slept without a shirt, a fact he’s grateful for. Roger leans down and bites on Brian’s rib cage. Brian’s moans grow louder and the pitch higher, for scientific purposes he bites the other side and receives the same moan. He’s dimly away the hands have slipped from his back to the bedsheets.

After a second of hesitation, he reaches down and brings both of Brian’s arms about his head where he pins them with one hand. The struggle is more testing than anything.

“Ah, Brian May! Do you like when I pin you down?”

The blush the all the answer he needs.

“How fun!” Roger means it, they’ve never had time to explore each other like they’ve promised today, “you’re secretly kinky. I’m going to have fun fucking them out of you.”

Brian leans up to bite his bottom lip in warning, “shut up and go.”

“Pushy,” he chuckles.

Roger grinds his hips down. Brian groans. With another confirming look, Roger reaches down to pull off Brian’s boxers. To his amusement, the arms stay up where he left them. He licks his lips. He spends several minutes lavishing the thin thighs with small nips and then reaches over Brian for the lotion.

The hands remain in place.

“You don’t have any condoms hidden, do you?”

“No.”

“We’ll have to buy some today.”

It changes his plans, but not drastically enough to stop. He grins a cheshire smile and Brian’s lips part. Roger’s train of thought derails, and he shakes his head to focus. Playing tonight will be interesting, it always is, considering Brian’s aroused face is the same as the one he has while playing.

Has it been so long since he’s forgotten? He isn’t surprised, music runs through Brian’s blood as it does Roger’s. He opens the lotion.

“Ready?”

“Get on with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
